Traditionally, mechanisms for manually moving objects have lacked adequate means for stabilizing the object during transport. For example, traditional moving apparatuses often include a flat surface on which the object is placed for transport. As a result, when such apparatuses traverse uneven terrain, the object may tilt or lean according to a slope of the terrain. As such, the object may become unstable, making transport difficult or precarious.